


Profesor Roronoa

by RainInMyMind



Series: La biblioteca de lluvia [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, M/M, bastante a decir verdad, estudiante/maestro tematica, probablemente hay lemmon, universidad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainInMyMind/pseuds/RainInMyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¨¿Eres bueno en matemáticas, Sanji?¨, y con es simple pregunta, todo comenzó.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El comienzo

Lo había conocido en un café. Estaba con el profesor Cocodrile, de historia. No pensó que encontraría a su profesor dentro del local, pero creyó que fue suerte, una suerte enorme porque tenía algunas preguntas sobre el tema en el que estaban trabajando en las clases. Pidió un café y se acercó casualmente al hombre. No se había dado cuenta que alguien más que lo acompañaba. No supo cómo empezar una charla, así que se acercó al hombre de cara siniestra y se paró a su lado. 

 

— Profesor Cocodrile, tuve muchas dudas sobre su anterior conferencia…. —Su voz se fue reduciendo a medida que le prestaba atención al acompañante de su profesor—

— ¿Cuáles, señor Kuroashi? —Preguntó Cocodrile apoyando elegantemente la taza de café en la mesa— 

— Bueno, no importa, si ya está con alguien más podemos hablarlo en nuestra siguiente clase.

— La siguiente clase es el examen, señor Kuroashi. —La rabia recorrió su cuerpo, no le gustó como le había hablado. Apretó los puños con fuerza, lo que no pasó desapercibido por el acompañante — No hay problema, el profesor Roronoa ya se iba —

— Lo siento, no me había presentado señor— Le extendió la mano al hombre de pelo verde con incomodidad— Sanji Kuroashi, un gusto.

— Zoro Roronoa—Respondió estoico y tomó la mano en un apretón. Sanji sintió como un calor se extendía por su brazo hasta llegar a su pecho — Profesor de matemáticas.

— ¿Profesor de matemáticas? ¿Es usted de mi universidad? —Su ceño rizado se frunció, incapaz de recordar al otro hombre. Debía de recordar a alguien tan caliente como él.—

— Si, acabo de llegar de Japón hace una semana y me voy a integrar a tu universidad el día de mañana. Espero poder vernos, Sanji. —La mirada que le dedicó el profesor le puso incómodo, pero no de mala manera, sintió como si se lo estuviera comiendo con la mirada.— 

 

Zoro era un hombre musculoso, de aspecto simple. Llevaba una camiseta blanca y un par de pantalones de chándal con zapatillas cómodas. Su ceño parecía estar constantemente fruncido, pero se debía a las cejas. Cabello verde despeinado, que le daba un aspecto sexy y fresco. 

Sanji no era de estar en los hombres, normalmente estaba con ellos por el buen sexo que ofrecían, el cual no podía obtener de bellas damas. 

Pero este hombre le daba…Ganas de conocerlo mejor. No podía expresarse muy bien respecto a eso, pero lo único que sabía era que necesitaba conseguir su número de una forma u otra.

 

— Eh, claro, de seguro nos veremos profesor Roronoa. —Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras miraba su reloj— Mierda, ¡me tengo que ir! Profesor Cocodrile, ¿le podría mandar un e-mail con mis dudas…? 

— Claro, señor Kuroashi —Cocodrile asintió algo disgustado mientras retomaba su café—

— Te acompañare, yo también me tengo que ir —Zoro se levantó de su asiento y dejó dinero en la mesa para pagar su cappuccino.— 

 

Caminaron juntos hasta la parada del bus. Un cómodo silencio se extendió entre los dos. Aunque el profesor de matemáticas lo interrumpió. 

 

— Eres bueno en matemáticas, ¿Sanji? 

— ¿Por qué lo pregunta? 

— Porque tal vez deba darte mi número en vez de mi e-mail y no perderme la oportunidad.


	2. Flechazo

¡Mierda, llegaba tarde! Sabía que estaba corriendo como loco por las calles, con un café en la mano y el celular en la otra. No entendía como Luffy podía llegar temprano a las clases, ¡ni siquiera dormía temprano o ponía despertador! Refunfuñando por lo bajo insultos al pequeño idiota, le texteó que lo cubriera en la clase a la que estaba por llegar.  
Como pudo se guardó el celular en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros ajustados y tomó un sorbo de su café nerviosamente, tendría que arreglar su despertador. Al sentir su parte trasera vibrar simplemente lo atribuyó a Luffy respondiéndole y no le dio importancia, ¡si llegaba tarde de nuevo lo matarían! Y no es que tuviera malos hábitos, es que anoche había tenido una gran fiesta y se había acostado muy tarde.

 

Subió las pequeñas escaleras de la estación de tren, metiéndose rápidamente en el cual lo llevaría a su universidad. La gente se amontonaba contra los asientos y no había mucho espacio para poder maniobrar, pero por suerte encontró un caño del cual se sostuvo durante todo el viaje. Puso su morral delante de él, por si intentaban robarle, y esperó impacientemente a que le tocara su parada. Esperaba no sudar al estar en contacto entre tanta gente, en especial con el hombre detrás de él. Transpiraba como cerdo y al no tener lugar, estaba muy cerca de él, al igual que una bella señorita delante de él. De esa sí que no se quejaba.

 

Al bajar, se apuró a tomarse rápidamente el resto del exquisito café, tirando el vaso descartable en el cubo de basura más cercano, sin dejar de moverse rápidamente por las calles, hasta ver aliviado su objetivo a solo unas pocas cuadras.

 

Cuando al fin llegó a las puertas de la universidad, jadeante y algo estresado, procedió a alisarse la camisa como podía y peinarse el cabello con los dedos.

 

Entró apurado, pero al pararse frente a la puerta de su clase, fue cuidadoso. Abrió la puerta educadamente y se sentó en el primer lugar libre que vio, delante de todo. Esperaba tener suerte y que el profesor no lo notara.

 

— Kuroashi, llegas tarde —Se encogió en su asiento. No, no tenía suerte. Primero, porque notó que llego tarde, y segundo, porque era el caliente profesor de matemáticas. El que, aún recordaba como en la parada del bus le había pasado su número sin vergüenza alguna, mientras él quedaba rojo tomate. No solía ser cortejado por lo hombres, claro, siempre había alguno, pero pasaba más seguido cuando andaba con sus jeans preferidos (ajustadísimos, que solo hacían resaltar su culo y piernas fuertes) y su camisa azul oscura que marcaba su cadera y su pecho construido.

 

— Lo siento profesor Roronoa— No sonó muy feliz cuando se disculpó entre dientes, pero poco le importaba.

 

— Tú y yo tendremos una charla después de clases, no quiero que vuelvas a llegar tarde otra vez —

 

Sanji suspiró en voz baja, no podía hacer nada contra eso, él quería demostrarle al otro adulto su madurez y que se sintiera aún más atraído hacia él, sino, no le hubiera pasado su número; pero no había conseguido nada desde su primer día como su alumno.

 

Casi podía hacer una lista de las cosas vergonzosas que había sufrido, como correr por el pasillo con su maldito café en la mano y tropezarse con el peliverde, mancharlo todo y hacerlo caer. También estaba aquella vez cuando decidió correr durante el almuerzo con Luffy y Usopp una carrera alrededor de la universidad. Los tres tropezaron con la fuente de agua del parque cercano (cortesía del idiota de Luffy), ni siquiera podía recordar cómo fue que cayeron, sin embargo estaba seguro que fue por culpa de Luffy. El profesor estaba sentado en uno de los bancos cercanos y vio todo. La cara de Sanji ese día rivalizaba el color de pelo de uno de sus vecinos, Eustass Kid.

 

Esas, eran solo dos cosas, la lista se agravaba aún más, Sanji enrojecía de solo recordar.

 

La clase pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba, y se encontraba guardando sus anotaciones y su libro en el morral. Luffy había bajado las escaleras rápidamente y se había tirado sobre Sanji al primer momento que finalizó la clase. Siempre era así, y pues el rubio se había acostumbrado a tenerlo colgando de su espalda.

 

— Quise cubrirte pero Zoro me quitó el celular —Rió alegremente el muchacho, Sanji no iba a culparlo por eso de todas formas.

 

— Está bien Luffy, no pasa nada…—Fue interrumpido por su profesor, que había aparecido, según Luffy, misteriosamente.

 

— Le recuerdo que debe quedarse Kuroashi, así que, Monkey, ¿nos deja solos? —

 

Sanji casi podía imaginarse a sí mismo ansioso y apretado contra el escritorio y a Zoro detrás de él todo caliente preparado para… ¡Espera! No debía pensar esas cosas en ese momento, y menos con una frase tan inofensiva como esa. Maldito sea su cerebro pervertido.

 

— ¡No eres divertido Zoro! —Lloriqueó Luffy, alejándose de los dos, al final resignándose, agitando la mano entusiasmadamente antes de salir por la puerta y cerrarla con un sonoro _clack_. El chico realmente era tan contradictorio.

 

Un pequeño silencio se extendió por la habitación, mientras el rubio terminaba de guardar sus cosas y el profesor se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio, mirándolo fijamente. Sanji se limitó a hacer lo que tenía que hacer, intentando no distraerse con el otro hombre en la habitación. Era su maldito profesor, no podía comerle la boca de la nada. Al terminar, levantó la mirada hacia el otro, esperando a que lo regañara. Que vergüenza.

 

— Así que, señor Kuroashi, todavía espero mi contestación —

 

— ¿Qué…? —Sanji se quedó un momento aturdido, sin entender muy bien de que iba la reunión. Lo tomó por sorpresa la frase.

 

— Mira cejillas, no estás aquí por llegar tarde, es lo que menos me interesa — Frunció el ceño ante el apodo, maldito sea ese profesor caliente — ¿No revisas tu celular? Te mandé un mensaje esta mañana —

 

Sanji frunció aún más el ceño. Haciendo memoria, se visualizó a sí mismo en la calle texteándole a Luffy, luego guardándose el celular en el bolsillo y… ¡mierda! ¿Había vibrado, no? Ni siquiera se fijó, asumiendo que era su amigo, cuando hace solo unos momentos el muchacho le había comentado que no pudo responderle.

 

Quiso golpearse la cabeza contra el escritorio varias veces, que idiota era.

 

— No me fijé, supuse que era Luffy, porque le pedí que me cubriera ya que llegaba tarde — Explicó rápidamente, palpando su trasero para agarrar su celular, pero el problema era que no estaba ahí. Alarmado, palpó más fuerte, como si eso hiciera aparecer el celular mágicamente — ¡Mierda! Alguien me lo debe haber robado en el tren — Masculló enojado, recordado el hombre sudoroso detrás de él — Lo siento marimo, no tengo ni idea de que me escribiste.—

 

— No era importante de todas formas —El profesor dijo, tratando de parecer desinteresado, pero estar masajeándose la nuca y mirando hacia otro lado no lo ayudaba en absoluto.

 

— Pero me citaste aquí para hablar de eso… —

 

— Pero no era importante —Gruñó a la defensiva, su ceño frunciéndose rápido. Sanji sonrió, no era tonto, y por como actuaba el otro imaginaba que quería.

 

Se sentó en el escritorio del profesor, sonriendo aún más al ver como esos ojos lo recorrían velozmente desde sus piernas hasta su rostro.

 

— Ibas a pedirme algo, ¿no es así? —Se inclinó un poco sobre el otro hombre, que parecía haber perdido la compostura sutilmente — Quizás, ¿una cena? —Se atrevió a preguntar, y por mucho que pareciera confiado, no lo estaba en absoluto. Estaba tan nervioso que si el profesor rozaba su piel con sus dedos saltaría de la mesa como un gato al cual mojan.

 

— Sí, iba a pedirte una cena, ¿tienes algún problema con eso? —Zoro le gruñó, algo molesto por haber sido descubierto tan fácilmente.

 

— Ninguno en absoluto —El rubio estaba tan tentado a sonreír de felicidad como si se le fuera a caer la cara, sin embargo mantuvo una sonrisita que el profesor clasificaba como ¨irritante¨— Acepto, así que, ¿dónde me llevas marimo? —

 

— Cena, en mi casa, a las ocho —Sanji arqueó una ceja, algo ansioso ante lo mencionado. ¿En su casa? Oh joder, este hombre lo iba a matar y ya ni siquiera necesitaba que lo rozara, estaba seguro que si decía su nombre con uno de esos gruñidos suyos se derrumbaría— Comida para llevar, porque no sé cocinar. —

 

— Ah, déjame cocinar a mi entonces —Sanji quiso golpearse contra la mesa por su atrevimiento, ¿cocinar en la casa de su profesor la cena? ¡Ni que fueran casados! De todas formas prosiguió, ya había dicho la idea, ahora mejor terminarla — Soy un chef, aquí también tomo clases de cocina, ¡pero si tú no quieres está realmente bien…! —

 

— No, no, está bien por mí. Ven más temprano entonces, así veremos si tu comida es igual de horrible que tu cara —Se burló, y el rubio frunció el ceño ante su mordaz declaración.

 

— ¿A si? Pues te cerraré el culo marimo, ¡ya verás! —Le devolvió, inclinándose aún más en el escritorio, con su rostro lo suficientemente cerca del otro hombre como para notar sus largas pestañas y algunas de sus pecas sobre su nariz.

 

Se sonrojó como una virgen y se irguió sin pensárselo dos veces. Zoro parecía recuperarse rápidamente del acercamiento, sin embargo lo vio totalmente tenso. Sanji pensó que si lo tocaba, este saltaría como un resorte y lo atacaría.

 

Bueno, tampoco le importaba mucho que lo atacara de _esa_ forma.

 

El profesor sacó de su chaqueta un papelito, y volvió a mirar a Sanji a los ojos.

 

— Toma, aquí está la dirección— El rubio la agarró, guardándosela en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

— Ermm…Nos vemos esta noche entonces… ¡Hasta luego! —Rápidamente tomó su morral y salió del salón, aun avergonzado. ¿Estaba idiota? ¡¿Cómo se le iba a acercar tanto?! Encima en la universidad, maldita sea.

 

Al menos cenaría con él esta noche. Esperaba que la cena los llevara a algo más, ya que estaban en la casa del profesor.

 

Tragó duro, avergonzándose aún más al pensar en todas las posiciones habidas y por haber en las que podrían estar. Su profesor de matemáticas se había convertido en un flechazo, uno muy duro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Finalmente otra actualización! Me estoy poniendo las pilas con la mayoría de fics ;^) ¡Así que en diciembre actualizaré todo lo que pueda! Prepárense~

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Segundo drabble! De Profesor!Zoro y Estudiante!Sanji...Aunque esto es de universidad, no de institución. En fin, debía incluiar a Cocodrile, él es genial.


End file.
